liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
California
California is One Great State in the Union. California is one of the most liberal states in the United States. California voted Democrat in every presidential election since 1992. After decades of Republican victories, here’s how California became a blue state again As a result of the state selecting the Democratic Party to lead them, California has the strictest gun laws which have helped prevent mentally-ill persons and felons from getting a gun. It also has significantly decreased the death rates caused by gun violence. California also grants healthcare to everyone in the state, especially those who can't afford healthcare. California is also the most diverse state in America which means most immigrants from around the world, regardless of immigration status, move to California. California was Governed by Arnold Schwarzenegger but the current governor is Gavin Newsom. They have earthquakes there because of something called the San Andreas Fault, but that doesn't stop people from loving the state. This state has immense diversity, in climate, places, people, and in the better parts, there are good liberal political beliefs. California was the 31st state, admitted as a free state which just shows it was good from the very beginning. So take that, Missouri. Ronald Reagan was the governor (1967-1975), and Richard Nixon was one of their senators (1950-1953). This proves even the most liberal people can make big mistakes, but it seems that they didn't learn their lesson (see - Mr. Olympia). Senators California (as of 2019) has Two Democratic Senators: Kamala Harris, and Dianne Feinstein. Dianne Feinstein has been in the United States Senate since 1992. While Kamala Harris was only elected to the senate in 2016. Kamala might be the Next President of the United States. Cities * Los Angeles - One of the most known US Cities, Many Celebrities live there. * San Francisco, The most liberal city in the United States. * Sacramento, California's Capital * San Diego, Mark Dice's joke city. * Fresno, Rednecks Proposed partition It has been proposed by Republican politician, Jeff Stone, that California should be split into two different states: a liberal California and a conservative California.Split California Into Two States? (Liberal Vs Conservative) The northern portion of the state would be liberal, while the southern portion would be conservative. In the proposal, Los Angeles would be part of liberal northern California. To the right is Jeff Stone's proposal for a divided California. The red counties would constitute conservative South California. Porn In California, it is illegal to upload nude pictures of another person to the Internet if the other does not agree to it and if the perpetrator intends to upset or humiliate. Perpetrators face a hefty fine and 6 months of Jail. 'Revenge porn' outlawed in California Texas v. California Texas is the largest conservative state in the United States whereas California, as stated earlier, is one of the most liberal states in America. * According to the Gifford Law Center, an advocacy group of persons calling on state governments to help regulate gun laws, Texas has scored an "F" in Gun Regulations, whereas California scored an "A". As a consequence, more people die from gun violence in Texas than in California despite California being the most populous state in the US. * Texas' officials have agreed to have their local police officers partner with Immigration and Customs Enforcement under the 287(g) program whereas California protects all undocumented immigrants solely coming here to seek asylum due to fear from their home country, to live and provide a better lifestyle for not only themselves but for their children and family. This results in California being scored a fourth place in the states with the best economies in the US because undocumented immigrants help factor in the economy because since California allows them to stay, they pay both state and federal taxes. ** Do not believe what conservatives falsely tell you about undocumented immigrants coming here to cause trouble. California has far more undocumented immigrants than Texas and Texas has bigger death rates than California. Not so safe now isn't it? * California scored ninth in the Best States to get a job, whereas Texas scored three spots after, in the twelveth place. See Also Florida - A Southern State that tries to be California. References External Links Category:Geography Category:US States category:Obama States Category:Things That Are Awesome Category:Liberal States Category:Obama States 2012 Category:Former Countries Category:Clinton States 2016 Category:States Where Weed is legal Category:Blue States Category:California